Mi dulce existir eres tu
by Kenya Uchiha O.o
Summary: Continuacion de Luna Vallista. La preocupacion y dudas de Matsuri hacia Gaara. GaaMatsu up! Editado nuevamente.


Hola, soy Kenya Uchiha,Es mi segundo fic ORIGINAL junto a Luna Vallista, soy amante del Gaamatsu, espero que les guste, disculpen por tener faltas de ortografia,sin más les dejo leyendo.

Avisos: continuación de Luna Vallista

Naruto no me pertenece sino a Masashi Kishimoto Sama.

Mi Dulce Existir Eres Tú

GaaMatsu

Matsuri ya llevaba sus 7 meses de embarazo, aun no podía creer que era ella la futura madre del bebe de Gaara, estaba tan feliz muy pronto tendría a su bebe con ellos. Se dirigió a la oficina de su esposo para ayudarlo a terminar con los últimos papeles del día sin embargo al querer golpear la puerta se dio cuenta que esta estaba abierta por lo cual entro pero en la oficina no había nadie ni siquiera en el balcón, suspiro desilusionada y decidió volver a la casa que compartía con su esposo. Al llegar preparo la cena, se sentó y espero, 5, 10, 15,30 minutos que se convirtieron en 3 horas aunque cuando eran los 30 ya había comido su porciones desesperación aumento quizás Él estaba en una reunión del consejo, o tal vez una nueva organización de ninjas estén atrapando a los kages de dichas aldeas y su amado era una de las víctimas o aun peor la estaba engañando aunque paso por alto la tercer opción, acaricio su vientre y decidió irse a dormir.

Estaba agotado, asistir a una reunión del consejo desde las 18hs hasta las 6am solo para decidir sobre las festividades de Suna para este año, eso era molestamente estupido,Él era el Kazekague,el líder de la aldea, quien asigna a los ninjas apropiados para las misiones más peligrosas para eso hubieran llamado a Kankurou era el más indicado para organizar fiestas, paso por el comedor y vio su plato limpio, no tenía hambre esos viejos le habían quitado el apetito, siguió su rumbo hasta que entro a una habitación en donde no había nadie solo peluches acomodados en una cuna blanca, sonrió arrogantemente pronto tendría a su hijo o tal vez hija, no sabía su sexo aun puesto que Matsuri había insistido en dejarlo como un misterio, luego fue a su habitación en donde dormía tranquilamente Su mujer, si a Sabaku No Gaara le encantaba como sonaba. Se acostó dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla y se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.

El sol y el calor eran expertos en levantar a los aldeanos de Suna. Mientras una castaña en la dulce espera se revolvía entre las sabanas de su cama hasta que choco con algo o más bien con alguien, tanteo con sus dedos aquella cosa extraña cuando sintió que le agarraban la muñeca y se colocaba arriba de ella, claro sin aplastarla a ella y al bebe, Matsuri abrió los ojos sonriendo alegremente al ver que aquella cosa era su marido.

-¿Gaara cuando llegaste?-pregunto la joven

-¿hace como 2hs, porque?-contesto seriamente pero tierno a la vez

-ab yo etto, solo es que te espere y no estabas, Sensei él bebe te extraño mucho-dijo sonrojada

-buenos días bebe, soy tu padre y si yo también te eche de menos, es más hay un lindo cultivo de plantas y cactus que a ti junto a tu madre les gustaría ir-dijo el pelirrojo ruborizado, se sintió algo tonto cuando dijo "soy tu padre" eso era de lo más obvio, luego miro a su ex alumna en busca de una respuesta.

-Hai!-contesto la chica

Gaara se separó de ella y la ayudo a levantarse, se cambiaron para ir al invernadero de la aldea, hoy Él tenía el día libre por lo que lo aprovecharía con Su Esposa. Ambos estaban almorzando en el césped al estilo picnic sumergido en un silencio sagrado para ellos, Él era mejor expresarse con las acciones y ella con las palabras a veces, solo que había un pequeño problema que aún no había resuelto la joven pareja, ambos se querían ambos se conocían desde niños pero aún quedaban esas preguntas existenciales que los perturbaban, y la futura mama rompió ese silencio.

-em, etto, ab, a Gaara, porque, porque te casaste conmigo, si yo ni siquiera soy una excelente ninja, no soy bonita, ni siquiera yo...-ella no pudo seguir ya que Él le había tomado la mano y la miraba seriamente como analizándola.

-Matsuri,cuando te conocí me sentí aceptado, aunque no tenía puestas mis esperanzas en ti-la joven estaba a punto de llorar pero el joven líder siguió-sin embargo cuando te secuestraron aquella vez sentí que me habían arrancado mi tesoro, te rescate claro con ayuda de Konoha pero cuando fue la cuarta guerra shinobi temí perderte, por eso quise que volvieras a la aldea pero no me obedeciste, luchaste con todas tus fuerzas, no podías caminar ni siquiera mover tus brazos y eso me dolio,pudiste haber muerto, agradezco a Sakura de la hoja por haberte curado, no quiero perderte porque...-

-porque?...-insistió la chica.

-porque Mi Dulce Existir Eres Tu-finalizo el Kazekague.

La chica sonrió alegremente mientras unas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos, sin importarle nada apareció al lado de Él y lo abrazo como nunca antes, claro que los separaba una panza de 7 meses, Gaara por su parte correspondió el abrazo para luego besarla en el cuello haciendo largar una traviesa risilla.

-qué te parece si vamos a casa, quizás ahí te convenza más ,hn-dijo seductoramente

-eh,yo etto ab,aa-no pudo contestar ya que el rostro de ella era más rojo que el pelo de su marido.

Ambos desaparecieron con ayuda de la técnica del quinto, más atrás estaban Kankurou y Sari que acababan de llegar para almorzar también solo que sus rostros estaban en shock por lo dicho del menor de los Sabaku No, ellos no escucharon la conversación solo la propuesta indecorosa del joven Kague.

-escuchaste eso?-dijo la amiga de Matsuri

-Aja, eso creo-contesto el marionetista.

Fin

N/A: espero que les haya gustado, lo había echo el pasado 19 de enero, el cumple de Gaara Sexy Sama,acepto criticas u opiniones.

spoiler: Pero que habrá pasado en la cuarta guerra shinobi con esos dos? Averígüenlo en mi próximo fic ya terminado No me Olvidare de tus Ojos!


End file.
